Fumito Senju
Fumi Senju is a Legendary Kunoichi of [[Konohagakure|'Konohagakure']] and a member of the [[Senju Clan|'Senju Clan']], the lover of Jiraiya, the younger sister of''' Tsunade, [[Sayo Senju|'''Sayo Senju]], the older sister of [[Tsuraiko Senju|'Tsuraiko '''and]] Nawaki Senju, the daughter of 'Tsuyoshi Namikaze, the fourth [[Jinchuriki|'''Jinchuriki]] of the [[Ten-Tailed Shukaku|'Ten-Tailed Shukaku']] and the legendary Hero of the Leaf, [[Hanaku Senju|'Hanaku Senju']], the aunt of Yukiyo, Jashiko , Tsunaku, Rasoki, Tenade, and Mishiro Senju and the mother of Rakuha Senju. Appearance When she was a little girl, she was dress at the same clothes as her sisters she was always nice to everyone at the village that Jiraiya respect and liked her. when she became a teenager and Jonin kunoichi she starts to take missions serious. When she bacame an adult in the "Worlds of the Shadows" She wears a pink shirt, turquoise pants, and a white jacket for style, she's a master of Kido when she achieve her Soul Reaper power at age ten. History Fumi was born on the Hidden Leaf Village's Senju Clan 'along with after her older sisters Tsunade and Sayo Senju, and her younger twin sister, Tsuraiko Senju by their mother Tsuyoshi, and their father the Leader of the '''Senju Clan '(After Hashirama become the First Hokage), the Hero of the Leaf, and the Founding First Hoakge, Hanaku Senju. Before the siblings' Father's Death at age six when she became a Leaf Shinobi, she met Jiraiya from Tsunade's Team, as Jiraiya asked one of them on a date Tsunade said "No!" ,but Fumi said "Ok", Tsunade couldn't believe what Fumi said, but Fumi started to have a crush on '''Jiraiya. On one night, she and her twin sisters meet their younger brother Nawaki as a baby, Fumi heard from Tsunade that she saw their father died (Which by fact that the Hero of the Leaf's Soul was sealed into the Tsugoshi Green Necklace) Everyone were suprised and sad bacause of the news expect Fumi because she said to her family "That's crazy, father couldn't be killed like that", Tsunade trys to explain it to Fumi, but all she told her in anger and tears "That's not true, you're lying, Tsunade". Then at the rain she ran to try to find her father at the battleground Hanaku was on but she couldn't found him, but only his blood and the Tsugoshi Red Necklace(Which had the spirit of her and her sister's uncle Hakura Senju's Soul within) and went to her father's furenal after that she promise that she will be stronger and strong enough to protect the village. When she became a teenager, she and her sisters became Jonins and the Strongest Senju Kunoichi of the Leaf Village. Then on The Second Great Ninja War, she teamed up with her sisters and the rest of Team Hizuren, a large tragic storm came when Fumi and her sisters were teenagers, she has went to a location with that has "Sacred Stones", a large portal to a terrible world appear and took both her, Sayo and Fumi to a terrible world of Hollows and Heartless called "Sorrow of Innocents" expect Tsunade and Nawaki, for the last thirty years, Fumi and Sayo were stuck on that world with encountering terrible perverted men and Hollows, Sayo and Fumi sometimes go on their own for their safety. On a path, she met a nice man named Takeshi Ninno at a bar, then asked him to walk out, later Takeshi took Fumi to his home then start to making out with each other, and Fumi thought that she might like or love him, but at the knock on the door, Two thugs with masks knock out Takeshi, then messing up her life by torturing her and taking her clothes away from her. With all of this torturing she finally said "No! Stop It"! By a Miracle one of the two Sacred Stones saved her by removing the beared chlidren of the thugs out of her body and the help of the Tsugoshi Red Necklace it sent them to an evil afterlife known as the Evil or Shadow Realm. With the Sacred Stone's help from dying because of the thugs, the stone's power awaken by blood given thanks to Jiraiya's blood that the Tailed Beast The Dark Green-Tailed Bat was going to reverse her age to twenty and to let her have a baby.With Fumi laughing with joy of having a baby, Takeshi thought that she was hurt, so he called the hospital tosend help because to him, Fumi was hurt, but to her, she was going to have a baby. Later at the Hospital, Takeshi was waiting to make sure she was alright then encounter Sayo (that look angry at him). the doctor told them that Fumi was prenancy because of some stone. Sayo and Takeshi waited hours for the doctor to delivery the baby. Then finally the doctor came and told them that the baby is a boy, Takeshi and Sayo went to the room and saw Fumi holding her baby and they were smiling. Then Fumi named the baby,"Rakuha". Since that moment happen, Fumi has always love her son Rakuha. Jutsu Powers & Abilites Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Search for Sayo, Fumi, and Tsuraiko Saga Category:Senju Clan Category:Human Category:List of Dark Style Users Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Wind Style Users